Falling in Love with a Fangirl
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: It's hard being in love with someone who only thinks about other's relationships. —Dedicated to ChocoCookiesRule134


Falling in love with a fangirl

It's hard being in love with someone who only thinks about other's relationships.

**dedicated to ****ChocoCookiesRule134**** because she's a really nice person and you should read her stories even tho i'm a bad friend because i never reply omg sorry ;-;**

* * *

**{**_**And I dream your dream for you and now your dream is real**_**}**

"I'm just gonna go. I'm just gonna go. I'm just gonna do it."

Natsu repeated this over and over to himself aloud, rolling his shoulders in a sudden burst of determination. He would go. He _would _do it.

"Just ask her already you're making me sick." Gray growled from the cot, pressing the ice pack onto his blackening eye, groaning loudly from the pain.

"I'm gonna do it!" Natsu replied with a large grin.

"I'm back guys! Sorry it took so long Juvia stopped me in the hall and—"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

The painful screams of Gray filled the room when Juvia dived onto him, crying hysterically about his booboos.

Lucy grinned coyly, planting her hands onto her hips. Natsu felt his earlier resolution jump off a cliff as his knees nearly buckled, her smile alone leaving him weak.

Her brown eyes fixated on him, that weird shine entering them.

"I ship them _SO _hard!" She whispered hastily, eyes glittering in amusement.

Natsu felt a frown overturn his lips, a sudden annoyance filling him.

* * *

"And then Sam died but Dean couldn't deal so he traded his life with the crossroads demon so Sam could come back to life but then he..." Natsu was finally able to tune her obsessive chattering out, his head beginning to pound by how much information she was trying to shove into his brain.

Information that he, for one, did not give _a rat's ass for._

But he couldn't tell her that.

And besides—the cute way she scrunched her nose up while speaking about that dumb show was adorable.

A goofy smile stretched onto his lips at the thought, and Lucy's eyes brightened.

"I know! Isn't it cute? I mean Cas rose him out of _hell._ OTP alert!" Lucy squealed, thinking that he had been smiling because of her discussion. He didn't bother in correcting her, knowing it was a worthless struggle.

Lucky for him, they had finally wound up on school grounds. She smiled as her eyes searched throughout the crowds of people, searching for _them._

And by them, he meant couples.

She didn't leave her "shipping" to fictional characters—oh no. She shipped _everything. _

Even inanimate objects. (Though that was truly a joke, he still thought she was slightly insane for even mentioning it.)

Lucy Heartfilia.

100% fangirl.

And somehow he had fallen head over heels for her.

If you asked him how—he honestly wouldn't be able to tell you. It had just...happened. And now, he was hooked.

No matter how...bizarre she could get.

She always loved to discuss her tv shows and animes—the doctor locks, sher whos, super merlins, attack on pools, whatever was on that weird tumbling site.

He didn't really get it, but that didn't matter. She'd fill him in on 'this week's episode' each time one came out, so he basically knew the entire plot of every one of them.

Not that he _cared, _but even if he told her that, she'd still tell him.

So why even bother?

"Erza!" Lucy called, making the girl turn around quickly. Natsu flinched subconsciously, inconspicuously stepping behind Lucy slightly.

"Lucy!" Her eyes brightened and she walked forward to meet her. They stared at each other for a moment before Lucy broke the silence, jumping up and down.

"Dean!" She cried, triggering Erza's own jumping. They jumped up and down together, having a slight freak out about the apparent episode. Natsu watched with a quirked eyebrow, the stares from bypassers stabbing him.

"Durarara is getting a second season!" A third voice called, and Levy appeared between the two girls with two fingers held up, a wild grin on her face. Lucy squealed in happiness, grabbing onto Natsu suddenly.

"I can't wait til it comes out!" She grinned widely, still staring at her friends. Natsu felt his cheeks begin to fill with color, her hand clenching the front of his shirt.

_Don't freak. Don't. Freak. _He repeated over and over silently, trying to calm down his erratically beating heart.

And to help with his problem Lucy turned toward him suddenly, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Are you okay Natsu? Your heart is beating _really _fast." Lucy said aloud, placing her and flat onto his chest. He felt his throat close up at their proximity, a sudden lightheadedness taking over.

She pushed her face closer to his, setting her cool hand onto his forehead, making him gulp. Pulling her hand away she stared at him weirdly, concern in her eyes.

"You're burning up Natsu, are you okay?" She asked. He quickly nodded his head, hand scratching at the back of his head awkwardly.

"You know my body temperature is higher than normal!" He laughed forcefully, cheeks still in full blossom. She continued to look upon him with a calculating gaze, wondering if she should believe him or take him to the nurse.

"Did you see the last episode of Noragami?"

Lucy instantly whipped back around like he was nonexistent, voice low and hasty.

"Oh you _bet _I saw! Yato was _so_—"

Natsu blew out a breath of air in relief, thanking this 'freckled jesus' or whatever she always talked about.

And as Lucy and her friends continued to chat, he would notice them always look over to him and giggle or smirk, leaving him confused.

* * *

"Hmm you're right, what could be your ship name?"

"L-Lucy! Stop!"

"Maybe ErJa? Nah that sounds weird..."

"JelZa?"

"G-Guys!"

"Yeah! Or JeRza!"

"Jerza! Haha!" Lucy giggled with Levy at the prospect while Erza burned bright red like her hair, eyes downcast.

"This isn't funny guys.."

"You're right! It's _cute~_"

"N-No it isn't. It's dumb."

"Don't be like that Erza."

"Well you guys are—"

"Go for it Erza!"

The three turned to Mira who was holding a thumbs up, smiling angelically.

"What is Erza going for?"

The sound of Jellal taking his seat started another giggle fit, making Erza bury her face into her backpack in embarrassment.

"What?" He arched a blue eyebrow, eyes darting over towards Natsu's. The pinkette shook his head slowly, the look in his eyes saying 'you don't want to know'. Jellal decided to take his word for it.

"I think Gajeel and Levy would be cute." Lisanna offered, noticing what they had been talking about. Lucy instantly turned her attention towards the white haired girl, eyes gleaming.

"You're right! Hmm I guess they could be Gajeevy? Ew gross, hmm.."

"How about GaLe?" Natsu offered with a hopeless sigh, knowing they wouldn't quit until they had found one they liked. Lucy smiled widely at his suggestion, nodding her head in agreement.

"Great thinking Natsu! GaLe!" She confirmed, her grin turning toothy as her eyes landed on to the blushing Levy.

"W-Well what about you and Natsu?" The bluenette blurted rebelliously. The entire male population of the table turned silent, knowing exactly how the pink haired idiot felt for the blonde bimbo.

"Me...and Natsu?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow innocently, her eyes misted over as if she had never thought of that before. The thought stung, and he decided to shove it out of his mind.

"Yeah! Natsu and Lucy! I definitely ship that, or whatever you guys say." Mira joined in cheerfully once more, blue eyes glittering mysteriously. Natsu felt his stomach turn at the look, knowing the angelic demon was definitely planning something.

"Ship _us_?" Lucy turned to Natsu with her jaw dropped, eyebrows drawn as if to ask _'can you believe them?'_ He smiled weakly, trying not to fluster.

Her mouth closed as she studied him, a sudden seriousness overtaking her. She peered at him through narrowed eyes, and he felt his heart skip a beat or two at the thought of her _actually _thinking of him in that way.

He had to bit his lip to make sure the smile wasn't evident.

"Natsu and I?" Lucy stared back over to Mira, rolling her eyes after a moment of silence.

"Nahhh! Ha that'd be waayy too weird, psh!" Lucy dismissed the thought with the flick of her hand, and just like that she dove back into her discussion from before.

A sudden numbness spread throughout his body, eyes staring blankly ahead. His brain took a few extra minutes to process her words.

_That'd be weird._

_She'll never consider it._

_No._

He looked up to notice the rest of his friends staring at him sympathetically, and he strained a smile to reassure them he was alright.

When he most definitely was not.

As Lucy would say, they're ship had just sunk.

He hated transportation anyway.

* * *

"Fall for me goddamnit!" Natsu screamed into the pillow smothering him, the frustration boiling through his veins slowly subsiding. He sighed, lazily throwing the pillow onto the floor. Rolling over and out of his bed, he began to get dressed for the day.

"Natsu-nii Lucy-nee is here for you!" Wendy called when he had finished. He perked at the sound of Lucy, legs navigating him down the stairs.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Natsu asked in surprise, even more surprised so when she blushed.

"Y-Your shirt." She mumbled, and he looked down to realize he had ran out with his shirt in his hands, not on him. 'Eep!'ing, he quickly adjusted himself, pulling the shirt over his chest.

Lucy smiled, pulling on her sweater in a fluster. He resisted the urge to ask what was wrong, hoping that she was embarrassed due to him.

"I came to pick you up this morning! Am I too early?" She suddenly took a step back in realization, an awkward smile replacing her usual one.

"N-No! Not at all! I just finished breakfast, actually." He lied through his teeth, not wanting her to leave. She rose an eyebrow at him, and he realized just a little too late that she had watched him tumble down the stairs shirtless, and in fact not eat breakfast.

He tried to ignore the sudden heat in his cheeks.

"Okay...let's go?" She prompted. He nodded in reply, picking up his backpack on the way out.

* * *

"OMG you'll never guess what my OTP did!"

"I watched the newest episode and I can totally guess what."

Natsu walked beside Lucy quietly while she chattered with the new kid who had walked in with a police box on their shirt, the reference above him.

"_Ne, who's that?" _He heard the small girl whisper to Lucy with his good ears. He pretended to ignore them and daydream, though he was actually doing the opposite.

"Who? Him?" Lucy whispered loudly, poking Natsu in the arm. The girl blushed and nodded, eyes darting to and fro.

"He's Natsu Dragneel, my best friend." Lucy smiled warmly at the thought, making the girl raise her eyebrow.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She whispered. He wasn't sure for Lucy, but he could feel his own eyes pop and his heart bang throughout his chest.

"What?! No!" Lucy hushly replied, adamantly against the thought. Natsu felt his shoulders droop slightly, finding it harder to fake ignorance.

"But he looks preppy and athletic so I was wondering why he was walking with you." The girl explained quietly. "He looks like the total opposite of a person you'd hang with."

"Looks can be deceiving." Lucy defended. "Besides, he's actually a huge dork." She snickered quietly and he felt a tic appear over his eye, his patience running thin.

"Well he's cute," The small girl shrugged, offering a smile. Lucy frowned, though nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah. Seriously cute." She sighed as if she were thinking about something, and Natsu nearly choked on his own spit.

_She called me CUTE! _He nearly rose his hands in victory and began to jump around ecstatically, though kept himself at bay.

Until he got home, that is.

* * *

"Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?"

"Totally uninterested." Lucy pouted, crossing her arms. He repressed the urge to sigh loudly, not wanting to offend her further.

"No offense or anything but... I don't." He confessed, bracing himself for her yelling. She only stared at him as if she were at a total loss, not able to comprehend his speech.

"You don't care? About supernatural?" She gawked at him, as if that were some kind of sin. He grunted in return, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders from the confession.

"How can you NOT care about one of the greatest shows ever?" She said as if she couldn't even fathom the possibility, and she probably couldn't.

"All you talk about are fictional characters. They aren't real Lucy, and who cares if fake people get together? It's stupid." He listed his points as they walked. She tightened her grip on her bag strap, still lost.

"But...but they're cute together and.."

"Don't YOU want to be in a relationship?"

He nearly kicks himself for the question, for it creates an awkward silence. He feels tiny lightning shocking him from the tension brewing between them, and wishes he had just kept his mouth shut.

"I...I dunno.." Her cheeks were bright pink at the mere mention of her own romance, brown eyes wide and alarmed. He felt his own cheeks turning pink, finding her utterly adorable.

"All you do is say 'I ship that I ship this blahblahblah' but don't you want to be in your own romance?" He questioned, honestly curious. She stared down at the ground in thought, as if she had never even thought of this before.

_Honestly, she is so weird. _He shook his head at the thought, though he couldn't deny the sad smile curling at his lips.

"Why do you c-care so much, huh?" She suddenly snapped, anger brewing in her chocolate orbs. "I can ship fictional people as much as I want. I don't need to be in a relationship, okay?" She huffed, turning her back to him. School showing over the horizon she suddenly sped up, making sure to keep a wide and damaging distance between them.

Why was she so mad? It was an honest question. Were 'shipping' people _that _fun? So fun that she would never even consider a relationship herself?

He tried to ignore the widening gap in his heart, because no matter how strange she was he just couldn't find it in himself to un-like her.

_Stupid Lucy and her stupid cuteness and stupid weirdness and just ugh she's so stupid. _He cursed mentally, stomping into school grumpily.

* * *

"Dude just ask her already."

"I'm _trying _here!"

"No seriously, just go up and ask. She is denser than a freaking brick. Break her walls down." Gray instructed, black eyes serious. Natsu huffed, ruffling a hand through his hair.

"She's mad at me." He confessed, making Gray raise an eyebrow.

"For...?" He was almost scared to ask, knowing how much of an absolute idiot Natsu was and weirdo Lucy was.

"Because I asked her why does she want other people to get into a relationship but not herself." He shrugged helplessly. Gray felt somewhat relieved, leaning back against the wall once again.

"Oh, she's probably confused right now. Liking people is probably weird for her, y'know. She's so caught up in that little fantasy world of hers she never even notices your pathetic puppy dog stares." He snickered when Natsu looked offended.

"Shut up! I have to apologize to her at lunch." He sulked, sinking into himself.

"I've got a better idea." Gray confessed, a dangerous smile appearing on his face.

* * *

Natsu stared down at the notecards in his hands, vision blurry from sweat.

Stress piled up in his stomach at the thought of what was about to take action. He _so _did not want to confess this way.

The words were so artificial and cheesy it made Natsu queasy. He did not picture his confession going this way, not at all. Not ever, never ever ever ever.

Nope.

Ah shit here she comes.

He hurriedly flipped through the cards, only to lose his grip on them. They splattered onto the floor and he cursed, shuffling them back into a pile.

_They're out of order!_

He cursed all of the gods and freckled satan, his cheeks already reddening. His plan was failing before it had began.

"Natsu?" Lucy mumbled, eyebrow raised. He glanced up at the sound of her voice, his blush worsening.

"Lu—AH—Lucy!" He quipped, eyes wide. She hesitantly sat down next to him, looking about to bolt.

"Lucy! Um-I-uh-I wanted to apologize! For what I said this morning." He shoved his words out forcefully, knowing if he slowed and thought about it he'd completely freeze.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sorry for getting so defensive. I've just really never thought about it." She smiled easygoingly. "Actually, you helped me realize something..." She bit her lip and looked down, a sudden blush rosying her cheeks.

"Well about that, see the thing is...I—well, see..." He coughed, his throat beginning to close up. "I, ah, I wanted to ask you if—if you'd maybe—UGH SCREW IT!" He bellowed in frustration, shooting up from his seat and collecting stares. He glared down at Lucy, blaming her for making him act like this.

"Lucy, can we be canon?" He asked, his voice softer than he had expected. Everyone in the nearby perimeter gaped at them, not expecting those words to fall from Natsu's mouth.

Lucy instantly flustered, brown eyes the size of dinner plates. "C-Canon?" She squeaked, obviously knowing what that meant. He lost his sudden confidence, gaze falling to the floor.

"Well I'm kind of new to this thing..." She admitted as he sat back down, keeping his gaze lowered.

"But...sure?" She offered hesitantly, and the table nearly erupted. Natsu just sat there in silence, gaze still planted on the floor.

"Hear that firebreath? She said yes!" Gray wooted, finally free of Natsu's constant complaints. Natsu remained unresponsive, the light leaving his eyes.

"Natsu? Are-Are you okay?" Lucy fidgeted next to him, blush working it's way down her neck.

_They were together._

_Lucy was his girlfriend._

_He had done it._

Nasae overtook him and he nearly fell backwards if Lucy hadn't caught him.

He gazed up at her through half lidded eyes, a tired smile appearing on his face.

She giggled softly, unable to hide her matching smile.

* * *

**yooo i finished a story are you guys proud of me *sobs***

**i havent been able to write anything so if this is bad i a y.**

**hour past my bedtime askfjsgf gonna edit it tomorrow sorry guys**

**please review, thanks~! **


End file.
